1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable automobile tops, and particularly to a single piece transparent top adapted to replace two side-by-side opaque removable tops.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
One model of the popular Corvette manufactured for several years by General Motors has a generally open roof which may be selectively closed by the user by means of two insertable roof sections, these roof sections being supported in the middle by a bar or support which runs longitudinally between a point just over the vehicle. Where the two side roof sections attach to this bar, two grooves are formed which catch water which sometimes leaks into the passenger compartment. In fact, the grooves tend to act like funnels. Further, the existing roof top sections have an overall thickness of approximately 3 inches, which substracts from the already fairly low height of this vehicle which restricts headroom.
It is the object of this invention to provide a new and improved top assembly for a Corvette which overcomes the above and other difficulties.